


Pride and Joy of Madison, Wisconsin, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-30
Updated: 2002-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post-Ep -Stirred





	Pride and Joy of Madison, Wisconsin, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Pride and Joy of Madison, Wisconsin**

**by:**   


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Spoilers:** Through "Stirred"  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I have no official affiliation with The West Wing…  
**Notes:** This is what I would have liked to see…  


"Goodnight Mrs. Morello, it was so nice talking with you," Donna was still beaming as she leaned against the President's desk. 

"Goodnight Donna, take care of yourself and please stop by the next time you are home." 

"I will." 

"It was a pleasure speaking with you Mrs. Morello," President Bartlett bid farewell. 

"Oh sir, the pleasure was all mine. You take care of our Donna now," Donna blushed and shook her head. 

"She's in good hands, you enjoy your travels. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight Mr. President, Donna," 

"Goodnight," Donna felt tears welling up in her eyes and she tried to quell them as she did not want to cry in front of the President. 

"Thank you so much sir," Donna reached a hand out to him uncertain what to do. She wanted to hug him, but wasn't sure the Secret Service would be OK with that. 

Bartlett took her hand in his and kissed the top of it, "It made my night to speak with her Donna," and she believed he was being truthful. 

She said goodnight to the President and left the Oval Office. At the same time the Senior Staff was exiting Leo's office. Leo stopped to chat with Margaret and CJ and Toby were looking at something in a file folder. Sam was talking about Sumo wrestlers and Donna didn't even want to know. Josh was just standing off to the side, his hands at the base of his back, he looked tired and rumpled and unbelievably sexy. 

It was late and Donna was giddy after her chat with Mrs. Morello, she didn't care what anybody thought. She walked right over to Josh and wrapped her arms around him. 

"Thank you," she breathed into his shoulder. 

Josh didn't seem surprised by her actions and in fact brought his arms around her and rocked her gently. 

"You're welcome," he sighed into her hair. 

Sam shook himself out of his own personal conversation and saw the two of them, with a small smile he shepherded them into the bullpen. They broke their embrace but Josh kept an arm around her shoulder. 

"He called her," Donna's voice was small and warm. 

"That was his idea, I just wanted him to write her a letter, but not Jed Bartlett, no way he always has to be one step ahead," Josh said with mock disgust. 

"He was amazing, he talked to her for like 20 minutes, he's the President of the United States!" 

"I know Donna, I was there at the Inauguration," Josh laughed. He had maneuvered them through the bullpen to his office and was collecting his coat and back pack. When he had everything he needed he led her back to her cube and picked up her purse from the floor. 

"What the hell do you have in there, it weighs like 500 pounds," Josh dropped it back to the floor. 

"A sumo wrestler, I'm trading him to the Capitals for a player to be named later," she smirked at him. 

Josh laughed out loud, shouldered the offending purse with his backpack and pulled Donna's hair out from the collar of her coat. 

"She said she was proud of me, that they were proud of me, back home, you know," Donna looked down so her hair shielded her face. 

"I imagine they would." 

"There are other famous people from Madison Josh. I'm not even famous, I mean I know what I do is important and I love my job, but I haven't done anything for them to be proud of." 

"It's not your job they're proud of Donna, it's you. I think Mrs. Morello would be proud of you if you waited tables, or stayed home and had kids, with anyone other than Doctor Freeride of course. People are not only proud of you and your accomplishments, but proud because they have the distinct pleasure of knowing Donna Moss." 

Donna looked up and smiled. 

"I know of what I speak. As I also have the distinct pleasure of knowing and loving the pride and joy of Madison, Wisconsin." 

"Thanks Josh." 

"No, no Donnatella, thank you," and in the exact same fashion as the President, Josh reached for Donna's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. Then tucked her arm in his and led her out to her car. 

The End 


End file.
